Murderer and Victim
by Burning Snow
Summary: One-shot shounen ai: KarasuTouya. What if things had been different? What if it was not Kurama who Karasu wanted to destroy out of affection? It was revenge for defeating Touya that Karasu sought...


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

For Angelkitsune: I believe you requested this a long time ago, back when we were (ahem) "enemies." I opted for the Kurama/Touya fic, simply because it was easier, but this idea has been bugging me for a while, so I wanted to write it for you. Enjoy it!

This story is one-shot shounen-ai: Touya/Karasu. I know, unusual pairing, but I thought it was a cool idea. Rated for mentions of death (sorry, no explicit love scenes here). Hope you like it, and please review!

…………………..

I knocked on his door late at night. I heard him move toward the door, open the lock...

His eyes grew wide when he saw who stood before him. Eyes smiling at his fear, I pushed my way inside before he could react.

"K-Karasu..." he gasped, backing away. "Wha-what are you..."

"You seem to have attracted my attention," I replied. "I suppose you know what that means."

He shook with dread as my words sank in.

I moved closer, and he tried to melt into the wall behind him. "Come now...did you think this time would never come?"

He mustered his courage and said, "Just because you love me doesn't mean you have the right to kill me."

I laughed in amusement. "But you love me as well...don't you?"

His expression was one of embarrassment and shock.

I hesitated. This question had been a device for my own personal satisfaction. But the look in his eyes...did this mean...

"I do," he whispered.

"What?" I breathed, stepping away.

This time, it was he who came closer. "I love you, Karasu."

I was afraid. Never had a victim cared for me in return. I was at a loss for words...for actions.

Suddenly he was before me, his arms around my neck. His fingers trembled as he began to remove my mask.

"Don't," I hissed, trying to break away. "My energy will destroy half this building."

He held me tight. "It won't as long as your mouth is covered, correct?"

Before I could interpret his statement, the mask no longer covered my face. Instead, his lips were pressed tightly against my own.

I would have gasped if not for the danger my unchecked energy would present.

_Kiss me back, Karasu,_ he said into my mind.

And so I did. Our lips never parted for more than a fraction of a second. For the first time, I was truly happy.

Then, the urge to kill resurfaced. Sensing this, he finally broke away, quickly replacing my mask at the same time.

"I must kill you," I said shakily, not wanting it to be true.

He placed his head against my chest. "I know," he replied quietly. "Do it now...if you must. I wish you to kill me with the knowledge of my love. I wish to die in your arms. That way...that way we'll always be together."

He looked up into my eyes. "So kill me now, Karasu. You have clear advantage. And I...I am prepared to die for you."

I stroked his cool skin, ran my fingers through his soft hair. "But you deserve so much more," I whispered. "You are different from all the others. You are the first to love me...you know I am a murderer, and yet you still care. I can let you live...for a short time, at least. We both fight in the Dark Tournament, and it is in that ring that you will die with honor."

He was confused at my decision. "But..." he began to protest.

I held him tighter. "I cannot murder you in cold blood! I cannot allow you to die here in this room, all alone and helpless! I cannot kill you the way I killed those other meaningless fools!Do you understand?"

He sank against my body. "Then I will die as you wish me to. I will die by your hand in the Dark Tournament."

&&&&&

I failed in my mission.

I failed in surviving long enough to kill the one I cared for most.

No, it was not Kurama I was after.

It was not Kurama who I wished to destroy.

It was a loser in this Tournament that I sought.

Touya. The skillful Shinobi of ice who, by the hands of fate, lost to Kurama.

Because of this loss, he was robbed of his chance to advance to the finals. Robbed of his chance to face me.

Because of this, because of Kurama, _I_ was robbed of my chance to destroy Touya. I cared for him, I still do, and this was reason to kill. In his death, no one could have him but me.

Still, I cared too much for him to destroy him immediately. I was curious at first, curious of this Master of Ice, this dreaded, heartless Shinobi.

Well...curiosity led to attraction, attraction led to love, and love...led to a desire to murder him in cold blood.

Still, there was a part of me that couldn't do it. He surprisingly gave me his heart in return for mine. He didn't care who...what...I was. I respected him, and I loved him, but still I felt the urge to kill.

Finally, I decided to let him live long enough to battle me in the Dark Tournament. He deserved so much more than a helpless death. No...his death was to be honorable, he was to die fighting. So, agreements were made, strings were pulled, and I became intent on giving him the death he deserved when we faced each other in the finals.

Unfortunately, things didn't work out as planned. His sect lost horribly to the humans, even when they outnumbered the Urameshi team five to two.

It was Kurama who brought Touya down. Oh, I hated him for it. I hated him for claiming that which was mine.

My focus became Kurama's destruction. I had to make him pay for what he had done to me...to us.

I had to live long enough to kill the one I cared for most.

And that was why I strived for the kitsune's death. That was why I wanted to kill Kurama. I had to live...just to hear the dying breath of my love, to feel the last beat of the cold Ice Master's heart.

I had no doubts of my victory. I toyed with the fox, using my words to express why I wanted so deeply to destroy him. He mistook my words as being directed toward him. He thought _he _was the one I cared for, and so tried his hardest to defeat me.

I, too, was mistaken. I underestimated him. And because of this, that kitsune...that wretched kitsune...forever ended my dream of being with Touya.

As I lay there, the plant devouring me body and soul, I couldn't help but remember the ice Shinobi...my ice Shinobi. For some odd reason, the memory of our first confession of love managed to surface above the pain that ripped through me...

I smiled as my eyes grew blind.

Perhaps, Touya...perhaps someday we will be together...

Owari--


End file.
